1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crafter""s purse, and particularly to a crafter""s purse providing a tote bag adapted for storage, display, accessing, and carrying of crafter""s tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crafter""s tools are typically stored in tool bags or purses to facilitate transportation of the tools to a desired location. However, a conventional crafter""s tote bag is not effective in keeping the tools segregated, as it allows the tools to freely intermingle in the tote bag. Many times, the entire contents of the bag must be removed from the bag to be displayed in a manner which would facilitate selecting and retrieving the desired tools. After an activity is completed, the tools must be gathered and packed in the bag. Consequently, the procedure of selecting a desired tool from a conventional crafter""s tote bag can become difficult and time consuming.
Various tool bags have attempted to remedy the problems associated with conventional bags by providing fold-out individual storage compartments, such as pockets or pouches on an interior wall. Generally, however, these bags do not provide adequate display of the items contained therein, as the pockets are positioned inside the bag. Other bags have storage compartments on an exterior surface which allow the tools to be displayed, however, they fail to prevent the tools from falling out of the pockets or enclosures. Conventional bags also lack a rigid support at their base to support the structure of the bag on a horizontal support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,337, issued Aug. 5, 1997 to C. Cirigliano, describes a reversible tote bag of foldable construction for containing workmen""s tools having a reversible folding wall with a reversible closure adapted to be changeable into multiple positions for ease of use and access. A unitary container panel is closable to form a tote bag, openable to allow access thereto and reversible permitting the tote bag to be turned inside out.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,902, issued Jul. 11, 2000 to L. Fang, describes a tote bag which can alternatively be used in connection with an empty container, such as a five-gallon bucket, for the transport and storage of larger articles. The inner and outer skirt-like walls of the apparatus are provided with pockets which are adapted to receive and organize hand tools. Zipper mechanisms interconnect the lower margins of the outer skirt-like walls to convert the apparatus from a bucket organizer into a tote bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,445, issued Sep. 29, 1998 to L. Christman, describes a bingo tote bag having interior and exterior compartments. The interior space of the bingo tote bag is large enough for carrying additional items.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a crafter""s purse solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
A crafter""s purse is adapted for the storage, display, accessing, and carrying of crafter""s tools. The crafter""s purse has a generally rectangular bottom panel and an upright peripheral panel extending about the periphery of the bottom panel for forming a container having an open end. The bottom panel is capable of supporting the structure of the bag on a horizontal support surface. The peripheral panel includes a pair of opposing, parallel side walls which extend between and connect opposing, parallel end walls. A detachable fastening strap extends across the open end and attaches to opposing side walls at either end to secure items contained within the crafter""s purse. An exterior panel is attached to the exterior surface of each side wall and each end wall to form a plurality of exterior pockets for containing and displaying additional items. Also attached to opposing side walls are a pair of handles for carrying the crafter""s purse. An elastic band encircles the peripheral wall at a position above the pocket openings to secure the items contained in the pockets. At least one additional pocket may be attached to the interior surface of the peripheral wall for forming an internal pocket.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a crafter""s purse in which crafter""s tools may be stored.
It is another object of the invention to provide a crafter""s purse in which crafter""s tools may be transported.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a crafter""s purse in which crafter""s tools may be displayed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a crafter""s purse which allows tools contained therein to remain segregated and secured to the purse.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.